Born from the Fire
by Fire and Sun
Summary: Alexa has made her first dragon which, mysteriously, has no type. But somthing is special about her. The day after Gence was made, another dragon apeared. Is this dragon more special then they thought?
1. Kindling

Alexa placed the new dragon in front of Guinevere ready to be kindled. The dragon was gray and lifeless waiting for the perfect time. The bright light of fire shone across the room like star beams. Alexa hurried toward her first dragon to look at it. It was orange with a yellow tummy; the wings and isosceles were shaped like flames with the colours of fire red, orange and yellow. This was a very special dragon then again Alexa was a very special little girl. The dragon did three circles it had no items and no powers know. Alexa squealed with delight, she had made her first dragon.  
>"Lexie, what are you going to name it" Liz asked.<br>Alexa picked it up and studied it.  
>"Um I think I will call it Gense" Alexa replied.<br>Alexa squealed again, Gense had to cover her ears, this girl was very loud.  
>Alexa giggled so did Gense. Alexa knew Gense would be a very good friend.<br>"What type is she, Nauty Liz" Alexa asked  
>"It a mystery to me" Liz replied and looked at Gense<br>"Don't look at me," Gense said, "I'm not sure either."


	2. Shapeshift

Alexa placed Gense on the side of her bed and fell asleep with some dragon song from her. Early in the morning she woke. Gense turned on the light and to Alexa's surprise there sat a dragon, another one. It was a shape shifter, like gronye, it had bird like wings and it was blue, deep blue like a night's ocean, spotted with red along it chest. On it back was light blue spots and was the isosceles same as Gense's. It disappeared in a flash. Alexa got out of bed and wondered down the corridor, with Gense on her shoulder, and snuck about number 40. She reached the living room nearly completely untouched for a couple of days. Blue blurs flew around the room. It stopped on the sofa.  
>"I'm Giddle" it said "and I have a message"<p> 


	3. Giddle

"I have been told by the Fain that the Ix have created the master darkling" Giddle said "and it is prophesied that a dragon will be made, with wings like the fires of the sky, will be able to save the world from the darkness. That dragon, as you can see, is Gense". Giddle flew back across the room and met Gense on Alexa's shoulder. Alexa giggled again, she thought that Giddle was just making it up to entertain her.  
>"You may think it's a joke, but it's not", Giddle began, "but your dragon is the chosen one".<br>"Why?"  
>"Because she is"<br>"Why?"  
>"You wouldn't understand"<br>"Why?"  
>"She was chosen"<br>"By who"  
>"A person"<br>"What person?"  
>"Spirits"<br>"Which spirits?"  
>"Of people who you like", he said awkwardly.<br>"Ok". Alexa smiled, knowing her dragon was special and chosen by a person she liked (though she wasn't exactly sure who).  
>Giddle sighed with relief, why did the chosen one's owner have to be a five year old angel. Human children were annoying, but angel children must know <strong>everything<strong>.


	4. Attack

As Giddle was about to leave, a screech filled the house. Giddle turned to see a darkling heading straight for Gense. Giddle straight away knew what to do, before long, a huge lion was in the house.  
>"Get away from her!" he growled. The darkling saw Giddle and launched its self at him.<br>"My master will be proud if I get a Fain messenger as well", it hissed. Giddle struck the darkling with his great, golden claws, ripping off its tail. The darkling howled in pain and stabbed Giddle with its wing and made him bleed. Gense flew in and tried to pull the darkling off, instead, it just whipped her away. Giddle then transformed into a big dragon and then crushed the darkling with his spiked tail. Moments later, shards of obsidian were shattered all over the floor.  
>"How am I supposed to kill a master darkling if I can't hurt a normal one" Gense sighed<br>"You will in time, any way for now I better stay here" Giddle hrrred "but no-one can know I am here"  
>And he turned into a great impression of Bonnington's panther and curl up by the door.<p> 


	5. It feels weird to meet yourself

David came down of the bedroom and, to his surprise, found Alexa and Gense sleeping on the sofa and Bonnington by the back door. He hurried Bonnington outside to clamber on to the fence between theirs and The Pennykettle's house and woke Alexa up.  
>"What are you doing down here" asked David<br>"Had a strange dream" Alexa lied, in her most innocent voice  
>"Ok" he said and sat down on the sofa lifting her on to her knee.<br>Bonnington the panther prowled into the garden of number 42; to only find an exacted copy of his self sitting happily on the fence. Bonnington hissed fiercely at Giddle making him jump off the fence only to be followed by the real Bonnington. Bonnington turn into a tiger attacked Giddle, who was now a leopard. Giddle tried to wriggle out but he was held down. They rolled across the garden in a thick battle.  
>Liz came calling for Bonnington and looked over the fence.<br>" what the..."  
>Giddle looked up at Liz and gulped. Bonnington slashed out at him and he fell to the ground. He ran inside the house as Bonnington meowed in triumph. He leaped over the fence and purred at Liz, then went inside.<br>"I think I need some tea", Liz muttered, slowly walking inside.


End file.
